Portable terminals have become necessary articles of modern persons due to their portability, and evolve into multimedia devices that provide various services such as voice and video call functions, an information input/output function, and a data transmission/reception function.
Of various services, a function of attaching a file to an e-mail and transmitting the file to a receipt is very useful. In this embodiment, an electronic device's user may attach various types of files (for example, test, image and moving images) to an e-mail and transmit the e-mail.
Due to the development of SNS, e-mails seem to be less necessary or important, but contacts for official business are still made through e-mails not SNS.
Recently, company affairs have been increasingly conducted by using a portable electronic device. SI companies including major companies have started to support Intranet services covered by security settings through portable electronic devices of employees. E-mails are the start of such Intranet services, but companies have a problem that respective sensitive materials may lead to inadvertent disclosure to the outside. In a case of accessing a company's e-mail server through a portable electronic device from the outside, there are limitations except for simply checking and replying e-mails and a function of opening an attached file may be restrictively allowed to use.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for checking a file attached to an e-mail in an electronic device.